A Match Made in Hevean
by Sailor Star Moon Angela N
Summary: (A KenYolei fic) A freak storm hits the Digital world, leaving both Ken and Yolei stranded together and with no way to return to the real world.
1. Prologue: Frozen Hearts

Timeline: This fanfic takes place a week after the "Agumon's Been Captured!" saga on Fox Kids.

A Match Made in Hevean

A Ken and Yolei fic

Prologue: Frozen Hearts

By Sailor Star Moon

It was a dreary rainy day in the digial world, as Davis, TK, Kari, Cody, and Yolei were running through the forest of the digital world as icy cold rain splashed down on them, slipping and sliding in the mud as they go. Flying was out of the question, since the winds were too strong, so TK carried Patamon in his arms, while Kari carried Gatomon, because the strong winds were causing the two smaller Digimon to be blown all over as they ran.

Veemon, Hawkmon, and Armadillomon running alongside their respected humans as they tried to make it to the nearest tv set that would take them out of the rain, and send them all back to the real world.

"Geez, who's stupid idea was it anyways to come today of all days?!" Davis shouted loud enough so he could be heard through the wind. He was in the lead, as he tried to navigate their way through the deep underbrush.

"Quit complaining already, Davis," TK shouted back. "We all agreed to come today to see what we could do against Ken. How were we supposed to know that a storm was going to hit in the digital world today. You were just as surprised as the rest of us when it came up like that! At least Ken won't be causing any trouble today, since he'll be out of commission as well until this storm let's up."

"Ah, shut TK" Davis countered as he slowed his pace long enough for TK to catch up. "How are we going to explain why we're all soaking wet when we get home if anyone see's us? The school doesn't have a swimming pool on the third floor. It wasn't even raining back in the real world when we left. And I doubt it would be when we get back, Einstein!" 

"We'll think of a reason when we get back, ok?" TK countered back.

"Guys don't fight!" Kari snapped as she caught up with the two bickering boys, running right past them as their arguement came to a stop. "If you must fight, then wait until we get back home to do it. Or else we're all going to get sick if we stay around in this rain for much longer!" she shouted over her shoulder just as Cody and Yolei and the other two Digimon caught up with her and Gatomon.

"Yeah, TK" Patamon added. "Wait until we're back home to fight. I want to get out of this rain."

"Fine then." TK shouted back, to the retreating figures, before turning back towards Davis. "Their right about one thing. We need to get out of this rain. Truce for now?" 

Davis grudgingly agreed, before the two preteens took off running again trying to catch up with the others.

The small troupe made their way through the forest without saying another word. In the distance they could see the faint glow of the tv set not far from where they were, as they continued their pace when disaster struck, as they broke out of the forest and into an area with a flowing river bed next to it.

The Digidestined children and their Digimon made their way past a riverbed, that was already swollen with water, beginning to overflow over the banks, making the ground more slippery than before. As 

Yolei ran along, with her arms over her chest as she tried to keep warm despite the the bitter cold, was keeping her eye on the other kids so that she wouldn't loose sight of them in the downpour was running to close to the river bed embankment, when she slipped on a mud puddle, causing her to start to tip over towards the onrushing water.

Her sudden scream caught the others, who stopped and spin around, and start heading back to help her, only to reach herin time to see her go over the side, where she disappeared under the darkened water.

"Yolei!!" Hawkmon cried out as he risked being knocked into the river himself, and took to the air, as he tried to find his friend, searching the waters as best as he could.

"Yolei!!" Kari shouted, putting her hands to her mouth, as she shouted the other girls name.

"Yolei!!!!!" Cody shouted.

"HEY YOLEI!!!" Davis cried in panic as he ran towards the river bank. "WHERE ARE YOU!!!! CAN YOU HERE ME!!!" he yelled, without getting an answer.

TK and Davis, along with their digimon searched the waters for any sign of the girl coming up, but didn't see her anywhere.

After several minutes of searching, TK relunctantly called the search to a halt despite the others protests and shouting.

"Look, we can't do anything for Yolei if we get ourselves killed, in this storm you guys."  
"YOLEI!!!" Hawkmon cried as he flew around the area, allowing himself to be battered around by flying debries as long as it didn't impede in his search.

"Hawkmon! Come on!" TK shouted as he tried to get the bird digimon's attention. "We need to go! I don't think Yolei wouldn't want you to get hurt, trying to find her."

Hawkmon looked back at the riverbend for a moment, a frown marring his features before glancing back at the riverbend relunctantly, before flying towards back towards the others. "We can't leave her! She just might still be alive somewhere." he complained as he stared up at the others once he landed.

"We'll come back to look for her, Hawkmon." Kari said as she gave the bird a hug. "But right now we need to get out here." With a nod all around the 4 kids and 5 digimon made their way towards the light they had seen before.

***

~Elsewhere~

The digidestined have just finished battling the Digimon Emperor and were winning when a sudden storm hit the Digital world. This storm was unlike any other that anyone has seen in either the real world, and the first that the Digimon have had in their own world.

Ken and his flying Digimon were grounded, having to make their way back home by land instead of through the air. Ken knelt on on the Flying Seadramon's back, trying to keep out of the rain as best as he could by staying under the Seadramon's tail who he had ordered to be used as a temporary umbrella, while Wormon kept his usual vigil at Ken's side, though visibly standing a little closer than usual, seeking warmth.

As they made their way back towards the Dark Castle, they passed by the river, and Wormon, who had been trying to seek shelter from the rain under Ken's cape, he happened to glance at the river, just as a bolt of lightning flew through the sky, lighting up the area, and was the first to spot something amiss in the river bed. Floating in the water half submerged was a familiar looking red cloth helmet that seemed to be tangled in some trees.

"Ken! I see something." Wormon called out as he tugged on the Digimon Emperors pants leg to get his attention, and just barely managed to avoid getting kicked for his troubles.

"Wormon, how many times do I have to tell you to call me by my proper title. NEVER call me by that name!" Ken snarled as he twisted around from his position, to glare at Wormon angrilly, as he wrapped his cape around his body to keep warm. "What is it. Can't it wait until we reach the castle?!"

Wormon cowered a few moments, before getting up his courage to speak again, deciding that this was too important to chicken out now. "I just thought that maybe you'd want to know that I saw something floating in the river, during that last flash of lightning, Master. It looked like a red hat or helmet lying amongst a fallen trees branches in the river."

"Seadramon, I command you to stop!" Ken shouted immediatly as he jerked up at the news, standing up from his kneeling to glance around the riverbend that had just passed, where he could make out the outline of the fallen tree that Wormon had mentioned. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, Ken was about to reprimand Wormon when another bolt of lightning flashed through the sky lighting up the area once more. This time he saw what Wormon had seen moments before.

Pointing at one of the Darktyrannomon that had stopped behind them, he ordered, "Darktyrannomon! Retrieve whatever that is that's in the trees and bring it to me." he demanded. "And be careful about it! I don't want you damaging whatever it is."

Darktyrannomon moved obediently towards the tree, moments later returning while holding something small in it's hand, which he showed to Ken.

Ken moved quickly, jumping off of Seadramon's back, and landing on to the Darktyrannomon's outstretched hand so he could get a better look at the find, where he took in a deep breath at the sight before him.

Lying stiffly in Darktyrannomon's hand was Yolei, her helmet lying a few feet away, a little worse for wear. Yolei's violer hair was caked in both mud and blood from where a visible lump was beginning to form on the back of her head. She had lost her glasses during her rough ride in the river, and her clothes were torn in some places.

At first Ken thought she was dead, but when he reached down to touch her to check for a pulse, she let out a groan of pain, trying to move away from his hands, but she didn't wake up.

"So she's still alive." Ken said absentmindedly as he stared down at her. "This can lead up to being a great advantage. As my hostage, the other digidestined won't dare interfere with my plans." he said with a deep laugh.

Wormon made his way up to where Ken was, and spots Yolei. A confused and concerned expression settled onto Wormon's features as he stared at Yolei's unconscious form, glancing up an Ken he notes the intense look Ken has on his face. "Master Ken. What will you do with her?"

"First we'll take her back with us to the castle," Ken said, deciding to ignore the slight mistake Wormon made with his name just this one. "And we see what we can do, to keep this girl alive until when her friends come searching for her."

Giving the signal to the digimon they move out again.

***

~Sometime later~

"Where am I?"

Yolei asked herself outloud as she slowly returned to consciousness, waking up to a world of pain. WincingAs her eyes opened the first thing she saw was an unfamiliar gray cieling high above her, that had a chandalier hanging from it on the right. Around her she could feel the softness of the bed she laid on, and the downy softness of the pillows she was propped against, the chill in the room countered by the large blanket that covered her body. Looking around she see's a glass window that overlooked a balcony where she could still hear the sound of rain pounding on the glass outside. Next to the bed was a chair that stood only a few inches away from the bed.

Sitting up, she let out a cry of pain as she involuntarily grabbed her chest only to find that it was bandaged, along with her left arm, which was in a splint. As she sat up, she felt a jab of pain in the back of her head, and she reached back with her free hand, to feel her head, only to feel a small goosegg sized bump on her head, that was also covered by a bandage. As she tried to move her leg, she finds a strange weight on her left leg. Glancing down, she pulls off the rest of the sheets, to reveal her right leg was bandaged at the ankle, while her left one was shackled to the bedpost at the foot of the bed.

"What happened to me? Why am I all bandaged up?" she thought to herself for a few moments before it all came back to her as she stared back at the window. "The storm. I slipped on a puddle and fell into the river, and I hit my head on soemthing when I landed. Somebody must have fished me out. But who? I can't be back home because this isn't my room. Nothing looks familiar at all."

As if in answer to her unspoken question, just then the only door to the room opened and Wormon peeked into the room to check on her. Looking towards the bed, he spots Yolei sitting up in bed. "Oh! Your finally awake!" he exclaimed as he hurries over to the bed, using his legs, he climbs up onto the bed to stare at her. "I was getting worried that you would never wake up. Seeing how big that bump on your head was..." Wormon began, talking quickly as he goes.

Yolei barely listened to what Wormon was saying as she stared at the small bug Digimon in shock as a feeling of dread filled her. "Wormon?" she asked uneasily

"Yes?" Wormon asked, stopping in midsentence as he stared up at her expectantly.

"Your the same Wormon, that works for Ken? I mean the Digimon Emperor?" she asked uncertainly.

"The one and the same." Wormon said, a note of pride in his voice. "I was worried about you, when you didn't wake up immediatly after we brought you here."

"Why is that? How long have I been unconscious?"Yolei looked around the room once more with a look of dread on her features. "So this is his place?" she asked. 'What's going on? Why havn't the others come back for me, after

"Yes, this is the Emperor's castle." Wormon said bluntly as he frowned at Yolei, a concerned look on his features. "It's been three days since we found you in the river. Up until now, you've been unconscious, with a high fever, and delusional since then."  
Yolie snapped to attention at those words. "Three days!! How could I have been here for three days!" she exclaimed, her voice rising almost to a shriek. 'How could the guys leave me here for so long??' she thought worriedly as she tried to picture any possible things that might have happened to the others during the time she had been unconscious. Just then her thoughts were interupted by a familiar and unwelcome voice.

"So you're awake finally." Ken said as he strode purposely into the room to stand by the bedside.

"If you're worriedabout your so called friends, don't be. As far as I can tell their probably safe and sound back in our world."

"That doesn't explain why I'm still here, Ken!" Yolei snapped as she glared up at Ken. "You have to be lying! Because why would they leave me here in the digital world for three days.

He said as he gestured with one gloved hand towards the storm outside. "It's been like that for the last 3 days. With no sign of letting up." he said casually as he frowned down at her. 

"Well then, if I've been sick for the last few days, why didn't you send me back to our world." Yolei snapped as she leaned back into the pillows, with a groan of pain. "Are you really such a cold hearted jerk that you'd let somebody who was possibly dying from the their wounds, without at least trying to get them medical attention just because their your enemy?!" Yolei shouted then pulled back reflexively as Ken suddenly raised a hand towards her in anger.

Letting out a curse, Ken lowered his fist, biting back an angered retort. "Despite what you may believe of me, I'm not completely without morals. Despite his small size, and clumsiness, Wormon did what he could with tending your injuries, and making you comfortable," Ken said as he glanced at the bug Digimon who was heading for the door. "But going back home is a problem at the moment. More like a technical problem to be more precise."

"What kind of technical problem." Yolei demanded, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Before we arrived back here at the castle three days ago, a lightning bolt hit the control tower at the top of the castle. Shorting out almost all of my tv's and surveliance camra's that are all over the digial world." Ken said, an angered look appearing on his features. "When I found out what had happened, I left you in here, and rushed up to the tower to survey the damage. The damage wasn't anything that couldn't be repaired in a hurry, but the most damage was done to my computer. It was completely fried during electrical overload of power that hit it, completely destroying it. And I can't pick up any outside signals coming from back in the real world, so I can't contact anyone. So I don't believe that whatever means you and your friends use to enter the digial world must not be working either, which would explain why they haven't returned yet."

"The computer, was destroyed..." Yolei whispered.

"Yes. And you know what that means, don't you?" Ken said as he took a seat in the nearby chair as he made eye contact with Yolei. "Until the storm stops, we're stuck here in my castle." Ken said as an evil smile spread across his features. "Which leave you remaining here as my 'guest' until then."

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 1

Timeline: This fanfic takes place a week after the "Agumon's Been Captured!" saga on Fox Kids.  
  
A Match Made in Hevean  
A Ken and Yolei fic  
Chapter 1:   
By Sailor Star Moon  
  
  
"A guest!!" Yolei exclaimed as she scowled at Ken darkly. "If I was a `guest' as you say Ken," she began as she swung her uninjured shackle leg around show it in full view and as far as it was allowed to go, "then what's with the chains? Hosts usually don't treat their guests this way," she said sarcastically as she glared up at him.  
  
Ken only smirked as he stared at Yolei as he stood back up, and crossed his arms over his chest, as he snorted. "Just be glad that it was only one leg that I had shackled, digibrat. I was more than willing to chain more than that, in order to make sure you didn't find a way to escape when you woke up." He snapped as he scowled at her.   
  
"Then why didn't you?!" Yolei snapped back as she painfully sat up in bed to look at him as he started moving away from her bed. "What kind of unfeeling creep are you?!"  
  
Ken's hand tightened momentarily on the handle of his whip in anger causing Yolei to pull back in fear at the sight before her, before relaxing and simply gave an indifferent shrug to her question, refusing to give an answer. "We are not exactly on the same side, if you remember. Once you are healed enough to start walking again, I don't want you wondering around." He said as he turned on his heel and heads towards the door. "Now that you are awake, Wormmon can stop pestering me about you every chance he gets. Now I can get back to work. If you need anything, have Wormmon get whatever it is that you want."  
  
"Hey!" Yolei called as Ken made his way towards the door, where he stopped just a few feet as she called to him. "I don't appreciate being called a simply digibrat! I do have a name you know," Yolei exclaimed. "The names Yolei, and I want this stupid shackle off my leg!"  
  
"Whatever. We'll have to talk later, digibrat. We'll discuss whether or not I let out of that shackle." He said tauntingly as he strolled out the door, just narrowly missing being nailed by the pillow Yolei had thrown at his retreating back with her good arm, as it hit the doorway instead.  
  
"That jerk!" Yolei cursed, trying to think of every single unpleasant thing she and the others could do to him once she was rescued, before slumping back into the pillows, and crossed her arms over her chest to sulk miserably, and being extra careful with her injured arm in the process.  
  
***  
  
Outside the room, Ken passed by Wormmon who was waiting patiently outside for him to finish his `discussion' with Yolei before reentering the room himself. "I wish that you would be nicer to her, Ken." Wormmon complained as he stared up at the Emperor. "It wouldn't have hurt, you know, and-YIPE!" Wormmon cried out as he narrowly missed being hit by Ken's whip as it lashed out at him. As he got back to his feet, Wormmon glanced back up at Ken fearfully.  
  
"Wormmon, what have I told you before?" Ken said menacingly, his eyes as cold as ice as he frowned down at the bug digimon while he recoiled his whip and reattached it to his side. "And never contradict my actions. Now get in there and keep an eye on her until I get back." he ordered before turning around and heading down the opposite end of the hall.  
  
Wormmon only stared after his master unhappily before shaking his head in defeat, and turned towards the bedroom door. Putting his weight on the door, he manages to push it back open, as he crawled into the room, to find Yolei still sulking on the bed.  
  
Yolei's usually cheery face, turned into a scowl as she saw who it was had returned to the room. "What do you want, Wormmon? Did his highness tell you to stay here and watch me?"  
  
"Nope. I'm here of my own free will." Wormmon said cheerfully as he climbed up onto the bed. "I just wanted to know if you want something to eat. After being asleep for the last couple of days, you must be starving."  
  
At the mention of food, Yolei's stomach immediately growled in hunger causing her to blush in embarrassment. "Yeah, I guess I am hungry." she said sheepishly as the blush died down, as she stared at Wormmon's eyes and she could see the sincerest look in them, she let her guard down. "What time is it anyways, and what's there to eat around here?"  
  
"Anything you want." Wormmon said cheerfully. "Just ask, and I'll go prepare it for you."  
  
Yolei looked thoughtful for a moment as she stared down at Wormmon with a skeptical look in her eyes at his statement. "How about a hamburger and fries? I could probably go for something like that, I guess."  
  
"Coming right up." Wormmon announced as he hopped down off the bed and scuttled toward the bedroom door, before she could say anything else.  
  
"I can't believe how completely different Wormmon is from Ken. At least Wormmon was being a whole lot nicer than the emperor was being to me when I woke up." Yolei said thoughtfully to herself as she allowed herself to lie back against the pillows and tried to relax.  
  
"To think I used to actually like this guy, before I found out who and what he really was like." Yolei muttered to herself as she crossed her arms across her chest, before letting out a sigh as she looked around the room from her spot on the bed. "I should have asked Wormmon if there was something to read around here..."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Author's Notes: I really wanted to get this chapter out sooner than this, but I had a bad case of writers block. This is as best as I can do for Chapter 1, so I promise that Chapter 2 will be better, I hope. I have a question though, that I hope everyone can answer for me. 


End file.
